1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a marketing package for relatively fragile bakery items, such as cakes and pastries which are generally fragile in nature and covered with an icing.
2. History of the Prior Art
Ever since the advent of the supermarket, bakeries have been seeking improved packaging for their fragile, icing covered items such as cakes and pastries. The essential requirement of such packaging is, of course, that it be economical, that the bakery item can be readily assembled in the package, that the bakery item is clearly displayed, yet protected while in the package, and that the package may be repeatedly opened and reclosed by the consumer to preserve the protection of the bakery item while the item is being consumed in the home.
Most housewives are familiar with the well known "Tupperware" brand of plastic containers, including a cake container embodying relatively heavy plastic base having an elevated rim portion and a dome-shaped cover having grooves mounted in the bottom periphery of the cover sidewalls which effect a snap engagement with the upstanding peripheral edges of the base. The characteristics of a container of this general type, particularly if it were to be made from a clear transparent plastic, would be ideal for the marketing of bakery products, but unfortunately, as is well known to those skilled in the art, the cost of this type of reusable container is far in excess of that permissible for a marketing package, the life of which is generally not in excess of two weeks, from the time that a bakery item is first placed in the package, through its shelf life in the store and through its normal life in the home until the bakery item packaged therein has been consumed.
Attempts have been made in the past to employ open top paperboard boxes for pastry items and then close the open upper portion of the box with a clear plastic sheet wrapped around the box. This method of packaging is distinctly undesirable in that the plastic sheet invariably contacts the icing in the course of handling the package and removes a portion of same whenever the plastic sheet is removed to provide access to the bakery item. Moreover, once the plastic sheet is opened, the package is essentially destroyed and cannot be used to protect the unconsumed portion of the bakery item.
There is a definite need, therefore, for a single trip marketing package for bakery items which is economical, will provide protection for the bakery item as it moves from the bakery to the market to the home, and is readily openable and reclosable by the consumer to permit access to the bakery item and to provide protection for any unconsumed portions of the bakery item. Lastly, the package must be transparent to afford the prospective customer a clear view of the bakery item that is being purchased.